


Je t'ai tué

by AngelicaR2



Series: UA 6x21/6x22 Black Fairy's Curse [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - In Storybrooke | Cursed, Apologies, Black Fairy's Curse AU Verse, Black Fairy's Dark Curse, Confessions, Cursed Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Missing Scene, villains win
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Briser le cercle vicieux – Missing moment Série ''Black Fairy's Curse UA ] : Avant que Neal ne retrouve la mémoire, Zelena décide de venir le voir. Elle a une confession à lui faire. Et il ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherche à lui dire. Se situe avant et après le chapitre 13. Léger caméo du SwanQueen vers la fin.





	Je t'ai tué

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I killed you !](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622535) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



En voyant qu'il y avait encore un fantôme à venir le voir, Neal cacha avec peine son soupir d'agacement.

 

Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus, cette situation était tout bonnement invivable.

 

Surtout pour lui, hein, parce que, eux, les fantômes… enfin bref.

 

Là, ça allait, parce qu'il était seul (en fait, il en était reconnaissant aux fantômes de chercher à le voir quand il n'y avait personne autour de lui, ça lui évitait de passer pour un fou).

 

Quand une femme aux cheveux roux se présenta devant lui, sans avoir pourquoi, pendant une seconde, il eut du mal à respirer. Mais cela ne dura pas, et la sensation s'évanouit rapidement.

 

« Vous êtes, heu… Zelena, c'est ça ? Demanda-il au fantôme.

 

\- Exact, répondit la jeune femme avec difficulté. »

 

Elle était mal à l'aise avec lui, c'était plus qu'une évidence. Elle était un des rares fantômes à ne pas lui parler, non pas qu'il s'en plaignait vraiment, mais elle aussi le mettait mal à l'aise, en fait.

 

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, cela n'avait pas de sens, après tout, il ne la connaissait même pas.

 

Alors dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ressentait-il ce sentiment d'oppression chaque fois qu'il la voyait de loin ?

 

« Je… suis venue pour… m'excuser.

 

\- T'excuser, mais de quoi ?

 

\- De ce que je t'ai fait. »

 

Zelena avait décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains ce jour-là, parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Depuis qu'elle avait décidé de revenir du bon côté, avec les héros, elle se sentait coupable. Elle se sentait mal par rapport à ce qu'elle avait pu faire autrefois.

 

Ce qu'elle avait fait à Neal en faisait partie, et en fait, c'était pire depuis qu'il était revenu à la vie.

 

Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas ne pas s'excuser, parce que même si il était mort en se sacrifiant, même si cela venait de lui, le fait est qu' _elle_ l'avait manipulé.

 

Et puis, même si elle ne l'avait pas réellement tué, il y avait aussi ce qu'elle avait fait à son père.

 

Ça, ça comptait.

 

Mais c'était bien le cas, c'était elle qui l'avait tué.

 

Elle avait tué le fils de Gold, et elle avait enlevé son père à Henry.

 

C'était pour cela qu'elle était là, pour s'excuser.

 

Même s'il s'agissait d'une chose dont le jeune homme ne se souvenait pas.

 

« M'avoir fait quoi ? On ne s'est jamais vus !

 

\- Tu te trompes Neal, tu te trompes gravement.

 

\- Alors dans ce cas-là, que m'as tu fait ? »

 

L'ancienne sorcière, remplie de culpabilité, le regarda dans les yeux.

 

« Je t'ai tué ! »

 

Neal, commençant à s'habituer à tout les trucs bizarres qui lui arrivaient, ne la regarda pas avec effarement, mais se contenta de soupirer.

 

« Je suis vivant… et je ne pense pas être revenu d'entre les morts, donc non, Zelena, tu ne m'as  _pas_ tué.

 

Zelena lui sourit.

 

\- Je suis un fantôme Neal… ça devrait sûrement te donner une idée de ce que je peux croire ou non.

 

\- Peu importe, ce n'est pas possible, d'accord ?

 

\- Tu peux croire en une malédiction, croire qu'Henry est ton fils, mais pas que je t'ai tué ?

 

\- Je ne crois pas en la malédiction.

 

\- Nous verrons bien.

 

\- Pourquoi me dire cela ?

 

\- Parce que c'est la vérité… et parce que je suis désolée, sincèrement.

 

\- Merci pour tes excuses Zelena, mais je en te crois pas. »

 

La sorcière soupira, et se décida à partir.

 

Avant de partir, elle se retourna.

 

« Un jour Neal, tu sauras, et tu croiras. Et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop. »

 

_§§§§_

 

« Salut…

 

\- Bonjour Neal, fit Zelena, presque avec timidité. Tu te souviens, pas vrai ? Regina et Emma m'en ont parlé.

 

\- Exact. Avant d'en venir au sujet qui fâche, tu l'avais vu venir toi, qu'elle finiraient ensembles ?

 

\- Non. Oui. Pas avant qu'on soit aux Enfers en tout cas.

 

\- Tu ne m'as pas tué. »

 

Zelena sursauta.

 

« Comment ? Mais… 

 

\- Je suis mort parce que tu m'as aiguillé dans une certaine direction. Tu ne m'as pas tué, pas directement. Je suis mort parce que j'ai fait un mauvais choix, même si je pense que je le referais si je devais le faire.

 

\- Est-ce que tu me détestes ?

 

\- Pourquoi t'as l'air d'y accorder une importance ?

 

\- Parce que, comme je te l'ai dit, je me sens coupable pour ce que je t'ai fait.

 

\- Plus maintenant. Je l'ai fait, oui, dans l'Underworld et dans l'Olympe. Mais les choses sont différentes, maintenant.

 

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es vivant ?

 

\- Parce que tu  as changé. J'en ai parlé avec Emma, Regina et Hook. Ils m'ont dit que tu n'étais plus la même.

 

\- Tu te fies à leur avis ?

 

\- Ce sont eux qui ont vécu avec toi ces dernières années, pas moi.

 

\-  Alors… tu me pardonnes ?

 

\- Je suppose que oui. Si eux ne t'en veulent pas, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais. Sans oublier le fait que toi aussi tu as souffert.

 

\- De quoi tu parles ?

 

\- Je sais pour ta fille… Je n'approuve pas la manière dont elle a été conçue, mais… le fait que Fiona t'en ait séparée… oui, je crois que tu as assez souffert, en être séparée, la voir loin de toi sans pouvoir l'élever.

 

\- Merci Neal. »

 

Alors que Neal la raccompagnait chez « elle » (plus ou moins), ils levèrent tout deux les yeux au ciel en voyant le spectacle sous leurs yeux. Emma et Regina, qui s'embrassaient, se croyant seules.

 

« Hé, les amoureuses, fit Zelena, ironique, vous pourriez vous retenir, non ? »

 

Les deux femmes se séparèrent, sans rougir, fusillant du regard Zelena pour avoir gâché leur moment.

 

Emma sourit, espiègle.

 

« Je suppose que vous avez eu votre conversation ? »

 

Zelena hocha la tête.

 

«  Tant mieux, ça fait une bonne chose de réglée », fit la Sauveuse, avant de recommencer à embrasser la reine, sous le regard blasé mais aussi un peu amusé des deux autres.


End file.
